


you're the brightest, though

by yosuke



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Poetry, Pre-Relationship, alternative title: haha yeah no homo bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 08:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4515531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yosuke/pseuds/yosuke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And later on he might look back and think, you know, perhaps it <i>was</i> and they just never realised. But for now, it isn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're the brightest, though

**Author's Note:**

> i went on a walk tonight and just so happened to have [these lovely](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4497633) [poetic souyos](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4504332) on the mind. here's ur actual summary (*i wouldnt say this is directly related, but it's vague enough that i guess anything goes!!)

It's a cool summer night and the stars in the sky are beautiful; tiny white dots scattered across deep blue, and the telephone polls are mere shadows in the low light and if your eyes move further down you'll see the tree branches are no more visible, and when a soft breeze blows the grass rustles in what might be harmony with the buzzing of cicadas.

This could be romantic, to a photographer or perhaps an artistic-minded bystander. But it isn't.

"Everything shines brighter the closer you are to the sky," a quiet boy notes with a smile atop the hill of a quiet town and his friend only laughs as he places his headphones on the ground, turns the volume to the max just for a hint of muffled music, and he motions at the other to sit down so they can share their dreams in hushed tones and point out any known constellations.

This could be romantic, to a passer-by were they out at this time of night or maybe to someone with a hopeful heart. But it isn't.

"Aren't you getting bored? Sorry, I just thought it'd be nice to come here," one mumbles and another denies it, moves close enough to leech body heat as they look at Ursa Major in comfortable silence, and if he falls asleep on his friend's shoulder then he isn't woken until later, until the latter has saved the image of a peaceful face in his memory forever, and their hands brush together when they finally walk home–purely out of coincidence–purely out of closeness.

This could be romantic, to them. But it comes so naturally that it isn't.

**Author's Note:**

> can you BELIEVE it's been two years and the first piece i write about them is 300 words??? i sure can


End file.
